To Long Walks and Ice Cream
by valele
Summary: “You’re coming here?” I asked. Shane had just told me over the phone that he had a week off from recording the new album, and he was planning on spending it with me in my small town of Boringsville, USA. One-shot, Smitchie. Featuring pr0udpnaii x33.


**Since I seem to be on such a roll tonight, I figured I'd write another one-shot. Don't worry, Way Too Deep fans, the next chapter will be written tomorrow if possible. So this is the one-shot in which pr0udpnaii x33 makes her appearance. By the way, guys, if you've never heard of her, go check out her profile NOW because she's an amazing writer. You should also check out the story we're co-authoring, Who Needs Protection From Who? See you at the bottom!**

"You're coming here?" I asked, immensely surprised by his news. Shane had just told me over the phone that he had a week off from recording the new album, and he was planning on spending it with me in my small town of Boringsville, USA.

"Yep. Isn't that great news? We'll have an entire week, just to ourselves, with no Nate or Jason to bother us," he said, sounding extremely excited. I have to admit that as much as I love my boyfriend of two months, there is no way I want him to see my hometown. Don't get me wrong, I love the place. I've lived here all my life, and it's a quiet little town with nice neighbors and a lot of trees.

But if you think about where Shane has been, why on Earth would he like my town? He's been to New York, Los Angeles, Las Vegas, and who knows, maybe even places in Europe like Paris, London, Rome and Milan or Madrid. There's no comparing those cities to my town! My town has nothing to do all day, and most places close at nine every night.

So why would he want to come here? That's what I asked him, and he laughed as if I was joking.

"Why wouldn't I want to?" he replied.

"Well, it's boring here! And there's nothing to do, and… and… it's boring!" I said, frustrated he wasn't getting it. "You don't wanna come, trust me." I finished firmly.

"Mitchie? Do you not want me to come?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No, no, that's not it!" I exclaimed quickly. "It's not that I don't want to see you, I just don't want to see you here. Not that I'd mind seeing you here, I just don't think it's worth your time. There's nothing to do here." I rambled on about the lack of activities, and I could see Shane rolling his eyes on the other end of the line.

"Look, Mitch, I'm not going to see your town, I'm going to see you. And now that I know what this whole thing is about, I'm not going to listen to you, I'm just going to go, and you won't stop me, okay?" I hung my head in defeat when I heard this. I guess I wasn't going to convince him otherwise.

"Okay," I said. After we hung up the phone, I threw myself down on my bed and tried to figure out what we could do when he visited. An hour of unsuccessful brainstorming confirmed what I'd know all along – there was no one interesting thing to do here. Why, oh, why did my parents choose to live here? Of all places, here?

The next day found me at school, still brainstorming in math class, while my friend Angel went on and on about the last book she read. Or maybe it was a movie – I wasn't paying attention. I know, I'm a horrible person. But hey, my boyfriend was coming in three days, staying for a week, and I still had to figure out what we would do!

I guess we could just wing it, bit if you think about the last time we spent so much time together, this is a totally different situation. Last time we spent a week together was at Camp Rock, and there was always something to do – we weren't just lying around doing nothing. Which was probably what we were going to do anyway.

"Crap," I muttered, and put my head down on my desk. I guess Angel noticed, because she looked at me curiously, and asked:

"What's wrong?" I looked at her and wondered if I should tell her or not. I knew that she was probably going to suggest something that wouldn't be of any use, but I figured why not tell her? Angel and I used to be really good friends in middle school, but then she moved away, and I went from seeing her everyday to seeing her once a year, if I was lucky.

When I came back from Camp Rock, I was incredibly surprised to see Angel had moved back here. It was the best news ever, and we were both really happy to see each other so much more often now. When school started, we even had most classes together.

Angel and Sierra were the only ones I'd told about Shane, and I was pretty sure that besides Caitlyn, Nate and Jason, no one else knew. I hadn't told them yet about Shane visiting – mostly because I was scared that if I said it out loud, it would be true.

"Well, the thing is, Shane and the guys are getting a week off to rest from their tour, and he wants to come spend it here. No, more like he's _coming_ to spend it here. And as much as I wanna see him, I don't think he'd like it here, and we'd have nothing to do, and we'd just get bored, and besides, have you see the people in this town? Everyone's embarrassing and weird and I don't want him to come!" I ended as I put my head down on my desk.

Next to me, Angel looked like she was very focused, as if she was thinking up one of her famous "plans".

"Uh-oh," I said. "No, Angel. Whatever it is, no. I know that expression, and it's never good."

"Oh, please, Mitchie!" she said. "My plans aren't that bad! I mean, there was that one time that… Uh, never mind. But that other time – no, not that. Well, whatever! They're not that bad!"

I nodded as I said: "Uh, yeah, they are. Remember the time your sister cut your Barbie's hair, so you shaved most of her hair off in revenge? You were grounded for the next year, _and_ your sister got all your Barbie dolls!"

Angel looked doubtful, as if she was considering not going through with the plan. "Well, fine, but this one's good!" she exclaimed.

"No. I don't care how good you think it is. The answer is still no."

For the rest of the period, Angel complained about how I never gave her plans a chance, but I ignored her. She'd forget about it by lunch.

The rest of the week went by quickly, and as Shane's arrival date got closer and closer, I was even more of a mess. I know it doesn't seem like that big a deal, but, well, I was still worried. I didn't think he was going to break up with me because of where I live or anything, yet the thought didn't calm me down at all.

The day before Shane got there, my mom found me in my room, pacing yet again.

"Why are you so worried, honey?" she asked.

"Well, Shane's coming tomorrow, and we won't have anything fun or exciting to do, it'll be boring, and-" I said, but my mom cut me off, sitting down on the bed and motioning for me to sit down, too.

"Mitchie, you need to remember that Shane's coming to visit _you_, not the town. He's not here to see what there is to do; he's here to see his girlfriend. And as long as you're here, I'm sure he won't care that all there is to do is going to the movies or going bowling or going for walks on the river walk or anything else you can do here that's boring."

"That's perfect, mom!" I stood up and hugged her, kissing her cheek quickly.

"What's perfect?" she asked as I left the room excitedly.

The next day, when Shane got there, I had everything planned out for us. So when I heard the doorbell, I could hardly contain my excitement as I walked down the stairs and hurried to open the door.

"Shane!" I cried out, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, and then kissed my forehead, aware of my parents standing by the kitchen door.

"Hi, Mitch," he said, grinning widely. "Hi Mr. Torres, Mrs. Torres." My parents said hi to him, then left us alone. After giving him a tour of the house, we ended up in my room, where we sat down on the bed to catch up and do a bit more than that. You get the point.

"So what's on our itinerary?" he asked as we went down the stairs for dinner.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," I said, smiling mischievously.

After dinner, I asked my parents if we could go out for a while.

"Be back before ten," said my dad.

"Eleven," my mom said. I kissed them both on the cheek then grabbed Shane's hand, pulling him outside.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously, when he saw we were walking to our destination.

"You'll see when we get there," I answered, and pulled him closer to me. He put an arm around my shoulder, and I put one around his waist.

About fifteen minutes later, we were outside an ice cream store in the downtown area. We ordered what we wanted, and went back out, heading to the river walk.

When he saw the sight from the dock, Shane breathed in sharply. "Wow, Mitchie, this place is gorgeous!"

"I know," I said smiling proudly. For the rest of the week, we were going to go to the movies, bowling, all that stuff you do at small towns. But for tonight, it was long walks and ice cream.


End file.
